Let's set the world on fire
by Elliot Henderson Tena
Summary: Es un fic Clarisse/Percy, no he visto muchos acabados ultimamente y la verdad es que se echan de menos así que para que no se diga voy a dar ejemplo escribiendo yo uno antes de pedir a los demás que hagan más. :P Espero que les guste, Elliot.


Este fic está tambien subido en potterfics, soy la misma autora, me quiero borrar de esa página pero no sé cuanto tardaré así que que nadie se escandalice si lo ve por allí tambien. Elliot

* * *

Clarisse lanzó una mirada a su izquierda, una mirada cargada de dudas, de miedo y de complicidad.

-Flashback -

Estaba tumbada en la hierba, apenas hacían unas horas que había conseguido devolverle su carro a Ares y a pesar de la intensidad con la que sucedió todo, ella sólo tenía algo grabado en la mente a fuego:

"Percy, cuando tuviste la visión de tus amigos…"

"Tú eras una de ellos"

Lo había afirmado a una velocidad sorprendente, casi la misma velocidad que había cogido el corazón de ella al oírlo. Una ametralladora encerrada en su pecho golpeando para vencer todas las barreras que ella cuidadosamente había colocado durante años para salvaguardar su seguridad mental.

En realidad su problema siempre fue que había nacido sentimental en ese mundo de héroes que fallecen a edades tempranas por causas perdidas. Muchas cosas tuvieron que cambiar dentro de ella para estar a la altura pero no todo, guardado en un rincón de su mente había quedado un pedazo de lo más valioso que nadie podía ni puede comprar, la esperanza.

Pasado el tiempo nadie había sido capaz de sacarlo, pero ahora volvía con renovadas fuerzas a reclamar el terreno que era suyo, se apoderaba de sus sentidos abrumándola. Pedía a Percy, el hijo de Poseidón cuyos ojos parecían llevar encerrados todos los océanos del mundo entero y ella no se lo podría negar.

Es obvio que la gente se preguntará por qué esas palabras que suenan a amistad podían encender a una persona cuyo fuego estaba ya casi extinto. Os confesaré algo yo que la conocí, los sentimientos de ambos estaban ahí desde el principio, guardados bajo la apariencia de desprecio, como muchas veces camuflamos lo que no nos conviene. Yo siempre supe que al final saldrían con más fuerza mas nunca intervine puesto que no me estaba permitido.

Sin embargo observé desde la lejanía. Vi llegar al chico, sus pasos eran silenciosos pero aún así Clarisse lo oyó llegar, dejó que se sentara junto a ella y finalmente lo saludó:

-Punk -Acompañó con sus ojos brillantes estudiando calculadoramente su rostro.

-Clarisse… ¿Cómo fue con Ares? -Seguramente esa no era la pregunta que iba a plantear de primeras pero salió del paso como pudo.

-Lo entregué y fue… bien-Ella tensó suavemente la mandíbula bajo el peso de las inseguridades.

-Ya… -Soltaron el aire en una carcajada.

-Venga, ¿Qué quieres? -

-No lo sé, m-me siento diferente, con respecto a ti -Se sentía estúpido - Yo creo que te quiero, Clarisse-

-¿Más que a Annabeth o Rachel?- Le fusiló con la mirada.

-Clarisse, si estoy aquí sentado diciendo te esto… yo no he hecho esto por ninguna de -Intentó explicarse nervioso y confundido por la pregunta.

-Solo di si o no- Le cortó ella buscando la respuesta en sus ojos.

-Si, más incluso que a Calipso -La chica soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente -Por favor, dime que es correspondido -Añadió agarrando un puñado de césped

No hubo respuesta, no hizo falta. Ella le besó, tiernamente. No se sintió menos que las chicas de Afrodita, ni le preocupó quien pudiera ver la escena, solo unos segundos que se volvieron eternos.

-Fin del Flashback-

Habían pasado meses desde aquello. Al día siguiente de la escena Quirón le asignó a Percy una misión con Annabeth. Clarisse peleó con el chico en la intimidad, los celos y el miedo a que le pasara algo la ahogaban y lanzó una frase al aire:

-Si vas yo no estaré para ti cuando vuelvas- Realmente no quiso decir aquello pero su orgullo la impulsó a no retirarlo.

-Tengo que hacerlo pero te prometo que cuando vuelva te compensaré- Ella se mantuvo de cara a la pared por no mostrar sus lágrimas y el, interpretándolo como una negativa se marchó cabizbajo.

El había vuelto mas había traído consigo una guerra. No hubo tiempo para disculpas y abrazos, tan solo cogieron sus armas y lucharon. Hasta esa mirada, que expresó todos los sentimientos.

No duró mucho porque Luke arrancó a Percy de su ensoñación de un golpe, lo lanzó por el aire ante la mirada furibunda de Clarisse.

Percy cayó al suelo, de su mano había caído unos metros más allá riptide. Luke lanzó un mandoble a su cuello, lo esquivó y agarró la espada por la parte de la hoja, en un intento desesperado de detener lo que parecía el fin.

Entonces una lanza atravesó brutalmente el cuello de Luke a la vez que la propietaria de la mano lanzaba un grito desgarrador. Era Clarisse, con los ojos brillantes de la rabia, se había movido a la velocidad que solo te proporciona un temor casi propio.

-No he esperado tanto para que ahora mates a mi novio, capullo- Sacó la lanza de su cuello en un movimiento brusco y agarró al chico de Poseidón y lo levantó prácticamente del suelo -Si llegas a morir… te mato- No lo dijo como las niñas ñoñas de Afrodita, era una amenaza real pero no pudo resistirse a besarle.

Entonces hice mi entrada triunfal:

-¿No pudiste elegir a alguien peor? ¿Solo se te ocurre enrollarte con el único semidios de ese jodido campamento tuyo que me retó? Menos mal que eres mi hija- He de reconocer que quiero a mis hijos semidioses, quemaría el mundo por ellos, pero soy el dios de la guerra, no el de los ositos de peluche rosa así que no puedo permitirme mostrar debilidad. Puse mi mejor sonrisa de ironía y me apoyé en una columna a esperar sus respuestas.

Los ojos del hijo de Poseidón se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa y apartó ligeramente a mi niña cogiéndola por la cintura. Clarisse, por su parte se limitó a mirarme estañada en silencio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el pez?- Me reí ante mi simple juego de palabras.

-No sabía que te importara que saliera con alguien cuando ni siquiera te preocupas por salvar a tus hijos de una muerte segura- Fría, casi tanto como su madre cuando me tuve que marchar. Me dolió, tal vez este era el momento de ceder, acababa de batallar duramente contra un ejército de bestias pensando que su padre ni siquiera había echo nada por ellos, hasta yo sé cuando alguien necesita la mínima muestra de cariño.

-Ven conmigo, quiero hablar contigo a solas-

Nos separamos de los pocos campistas que andaban por la zona.

-No vuelvas nunca, nunca, a insinuar que no me importáis -La abracé fuerte -Me preocupo por vosotros pero las reglas son las reglas y no me está permitido intervenir por mis hijos -La miré fijamente a los ojos, tenía un mar de lágrimas contenidas -Ahora ve con tu chico a una piscina o a lo que sea que hagas con él, prefiero no saberlo, y mejor no cuentes nada de esto a nadie- Sonreímos por la estupida broma.

Se marchó a paso ligero hasta donde estaba… bah, si va a ser el novio de mi niña tendré que llamarle por su nombre, Percy. Este la miró con ternura y pregunto:

-¿Todo bien con tu padre?-Clarisse se giró a mirarme consciente de que la estaba escuchando.

-Sigue siendo el cabrón de siempre- Me reí en silencio, ella me guiñó un ojo.


End file.
